The present invention relates to a matte surface film. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multilayer polyolefin matte surface film having improved matte appearance.
Matte surface films have a variety of useful purposes. Primarily, they form a good background for displaying printed or artful images on the film. The images can be printed onto the matte surface film by any conventional plastic printing process.
Mobil Chemical Company film product xe2x80x9c70 MLTxe2x80x9d is a matte surface biaxially oriented multilayer film. The base layer is oriented polypropylene and the matte surface skin layer comprises a mixture of polyethylenes and an ethylene-propylene-butene-1 terpolymer. The matte surface film has a dull surface appearance; that is, it is not shiny or glossy. Such a surface appearance is not typical of most biaxially oriented films used in packaging but is advantageous in that it provides an unusual appearance when reverse printed on the side opposite to the matte surface.
While the above-described matte surface film is excellent in many respects, it would be desirable to produce a matte surface film that has an improved matte appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,757 to Schuhmann, et al. discloses an opaque, matte, multilayer polypropylene film having at least one base layer and at least one interlayer, and an outer layer applied to this interlayer. The base layer includes polypropylene and fillers. The interlayer includes a mixture or blend of two components I and II, wherein component I is a propylene homopolymer or a copolymer of xcex1-olefins having 2 to 10 carbon atoms, or a terpolymer of xcex1-olefins having 2 to 10 carbon atoms, or a mixture or blend of these polymers and component II is a high density polyethylene (HDPE) or a blend of HDPE and a propylene homopolymer or copolymer of a copolymer of xcex1-olefins having 2 to 10 carbon atoms, or a terpolymer of xcex1-olefins having 2 to 10 carbon atoms, or a mixture or blend of these polymers. The outer layer essentially includes a copolymer of xcex1-olefins having 2 to 10 carbon atoms, or a terpolymer of xcex1-olefins having 2 to 10 carbon atoms, or a mixture or blend of these polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,717 to Peiffer, et al. discloses a heat-sealable, shrinkable multilayer film which comprises at least one base layer containing a propylene polymer or a propylene polymer mixture and at least one outer layer which comprises a mixture or blend of two components I and II, wherein the mixture contains copolymers or terpolymers of xcex1-olefins having 2 to 10 carbon atoms and HDPE.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,600 to Peiffer, et al. discloses a multilayer polypropylene film which contains at least one base layer containing polypropylene or a polypropylene mixture and resin, and at least one outer layer which contains a mixture or blend of two components I and II.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,563 to Schumann, et al. discloses an opaque, matte, multilayer polypropylene film including at least one base layer comprising polypropylene or a polypropylene mixture and fillers, and at least one outer layer which contains a mixture or blend of two components I and II.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,369 to Peiffer, et al. discloses a matte multilayer polypropylene film which includes at least one base layer containing polypropylene and migrating additives or a mixture of migrating additives, and at least one outer layer which includes a mixture or blend of two components I and II.
There remains a need in the art for new and improved methods for making matte films with new and improved properties.
The present invention is directed to a matte surface film comprising:
(a) a base layer comprising a polyolefin; and
(b) a matte surface layer comprising a blend of high molecular weight high density polyethylene (HMWHD PE) with at least one incompatible polyolefin.
The incompatible polyolefin in the matte surface layer may be selected from ethylene propylene (EP) copolymers, ethylene butylene propylene (EBP) terpolymers, and polypropylene.(PP) homopolymers, such as metallocene catalyzed isotactic polypropylene (m-iPP) and metallocene catalyzed syndiotatic polypropylene (m-sPP).
The matte surface layer may further comprise a low molecular weight high density polyethylene or medium molecular weight high density polyethylene.
The matte surface layer of the present invention may have an improved matte appearance. In particular, the surface texture of the matte surface layer may be nodular.
The present matte surface film is heat sealable and has improved processability in comparison with other types of matte films.
The matte surface film of the present invention has a base layer comprising polyolefin and a matte surface layer comprising a blend of high molecular weight high density polyethylene with at least one incompatible polyolefin.
The base layer may comprise polypropylene or high density polyethylene (HDPE). Particularly useful HDPE polymers for producing the base layer include, but are not limited to, HDPE M6211 and HDPE M6030 sold by Lyondell Chemical Company, HD-6704.67 sold by Exxon Chemical Company, and the like.
The matte surface film may be an oriented polypropylene (OPP) film, and is preferably biaxially oriented.
The matte surface layer is formed by providing a blend of at least one incompatible polyolefin with high molecular weight high density polyethylene (HMWHD PE). Examples of suitable incompatible polyolefins include ethylene propylene copolymer (EP), ethylene butylene propylene terpolymer (EBP) or a polypropylene (PP) homopolymer, such as a metallocene catalyzed isotactic polypropylene (m-iPP) or metallocene catalyzed syndiotatic polypropylene (m-sPP).
High molecular weight high density polyethylene (HMWHD PE) polymers have a melt index of less than 1 and preferably less than 0.5. The HMWHD PE may have a density of about 0.940 to about 0.980 g/cm3, and a melting point of about 115 to about 140xc2x0 C. For example, the HMWHD PE may have a density of about 0.95 to about 0.970 g/cm3, and a melting point of about 120 to about 134xc2x0 C. Melt index may be measured in accordance with ASTM D1238 under a load of 2.16 kg at 190xc2x0 C.
A matte surface may contain very small (e.g., microscopic) raised areas in the form of fibers (e.g., elongated ridges) and/or in the form of nodules (e.g., essentially spherically shaped mounds). Those surfaces which include primarily fibers may be described as fibrillar, whereas those including primarily nodules may be described as nodular.
When the incompatible polyolefin is a metallocene catalyzed polypropylene resin, the matte surface texture may be controlled. That is, when standard polypropylene is changed to metallocene catalyzed polypropylene, the surface texture :changes from a fibrillar nature to a nodular nature. This surface morphological change results in a dramatic improvement in the matte appearance of the film.
When the incompatible polyolefin is EP or EBP or m-sPP, the matte surface texture obtained with the blend of EP with HMWHD PE, EBP with HMWHD PE, and m-sPP with HMWHD PE, is nodular in nature and is also heat sealable. Gloss can be controlled by the ratio of sealable resin to HMWHD PE.
The matte surface layer may be a terblend system, for example, comprising a blend of high molecular weight high density polyethylene, either a low molecular weight high density polyethylene (LMWHD PE) or a medium molecular weight high density polyethylene (MMWHD PE), and at least one incompatible polyolefin. The incompatible polyolefin may be EP copolymer, EBP terpolymer or PP homopolymer. The blend of this embodiment provides films with an improved matte appearance, while mitigating lenses (clear spots resulting from unmelted high molecular weight species) and alleviating die buildup problems.
The copolymer of ethylene and propylene and the terpolymer of ethylene, propylene and butylene may be comprised predominantly of propylene. Such copolymer or terpolymer, may contain more than about 80% propylene. The ethylene polymer may include a copolymer or a blend of different kinds of ethylene polymers. For example, the ethylene polymer may be a blend of two or more ethylene polymers each having different densities. In one embodiment that is contemplated, the ethylene polymer comprises at least a first ethylene polymer having a density of at least about 0.91 g/cm3 and a second ethylene polymer having a density which is different from the density of the first ethylene polymer. For example, the blend may comprise high density polyethylene and low density polyethylene or linear low density polyethylene. The ratio of the blend components will vary depending upon the polyethylene components of the blend and the desired characteristics of the surface layer. A blend in which an equal proportion of each component is employed, such as a 50:50 blend, may be used. However, other blends may be used, such as a blend of 50% ethylene-propylene-butene-1 terpolymer, 40% high density polyethylene (0.95 g/cm3), and 10% of a lower density polyethylene (approx. 0.92 g/cm3).
Commercially available polymer products which may be used to form the matte surface layer include the following: EP 8573, which is an ethylene-propylene copolymer, sold by Fina Oil and Chemical Company; Chisso 7800, which is an ethylene-butylene-propylene terpolymer, sold by Chisso Corporation; Fina EOD 97-09, which is a metallocene-catalyzed isotactic polypropylene (m-iPP), sold by Fina oil and Chemical Company; Fina EOD 98-03, which is metallocene-catalyzed syndiotactic polypropylene (m-sPP), sold by Fina Oil and Chemical Company; Equistar M6211, which is a (low/medium) molecular weight high density polyethylene resin from Equistar Corporation; Mobil HXZ 801 HDPE resin from Mobil Oil Corporation; and Equistar L5005 HDPE resin from Equistar Company.
Metallocene catalyzed isotactic polypropylenes have relatively narrow composition distributions and relatively narrow molecular distributions. These metallocene catalyzed isotactic polypropylenes may have an isotacity of 85% or greater (as measured by solubility in xylene).
Metallocene catalyzed syndiotactic polypropylene may possess a syndiotacticity of at least 70% based on racemic pentads, typically greater than 75%, as measured by C13 NMR spectroscopy. The mean length of sequence nr of the syndiotactic sequences is preferably greater than about 20, more preferably greater than about 25.
The metallocene catalyzed syndiotactic polypropylene may have a melt flow of about 3 and 7 g/10 min, for example, from 4-5 g/10 minutes, as measured in accordance with the standard ASTM D1238 method.
On a side of the base layer opposite to the side on which the matte surface layer is situated, there may be a film-forming polymer having properties appropriate for extrusion and uniaxial or biaxial orientation (by stretching the extrudate in the machine direction and/or transverse direction under elevated temperatures) and for forming a skin layer. Such a layer may comprise a thermoplastic polymer, which may be composed predominantly of an olefinic polymer such as propylene homopolymer, ethylene homopolymer, propylene or ethylene copolymer, or terpolymer of propylene, ethylene and butylene. This thermoplastic polymer layer may be the same or different from the layer which provides the matte surface. When it is desirable for this layer to be printable, sealable, or treatable for printing or sealing, this layer may be comprised of, for example, an ethylene homopolymer having a density of about 0.91 to about 0.96 g/cm3, ethylene-propylene copolymer in which the ethylene content is about 2 to 10% by weight based upon the total weight of the copolymer or an ethylene-propylene-butene-1 terpolymer in which the ethylene content is about 0.5 to about 7 weight % ethylene and about 5 to about 30 weight % butylene, each based upon the total weight of the terpolymer.
Additives may be used to enhance film properties or provide the film with certain properties. Such additives are used in effective amounts, which vary depending upon the property required, and may be selected from the group consisting of: antistatic agents, antiblock agents, slip additives, antioxidant additives, moisture barrier additives or gas barrier additives. These additives may be included in the base layer, the matte surface layer, or any other layer.
Useful antistatic additives may be that can be used in amounts ranging from about 0.05 to about 3 weight %, based upon the weight of the layer, including alkali metal sulfonates, polyether-modified polydiorganosiloxanes, polyalkylphenylsiloxanes and tertiary amines.
Antiblock additives may be used in amounts ranging from about 0.1 weight % to about 3 weight % based upon the entire weight of the layer. These antiblock additives may include inorganic particulates such as silicon dioxide, e.g. a particulate antiblock sold by W. R. Grace under the trademark xe2x80x9cSIPERNAT 44,xe2x80x9d calcium carbonate, magnesium silicate, aluminum silicate, calcium phosphate, and the like, e.g., KAOPOLITE. Another useful particulate antiblock agent is referred to as a non-meltable crosslinked silicone resin powder sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cTOSPEARLxe2x80x9d made by Toshiba Silicone Co., Ltd. and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,418. Another useful antiblock additive is a spherical particle made from methyl methacrylate resin having an average diameter of 1 to 15 microns. Such an additive is sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cEPOSTARxe2x80x9d and is commercially available from Nippon Shokubai.
Slip additives may include higher aliphatic acid amides, higher aliphatic acid esters, waxes and metal soaps. These slip additives may be used in amounts ranging from about 0.1 to about 2 weight percent based on the total weight of the layer. A specific example of a fatty amide slip additive is erucamide.
A conventional silicone oil additive having a viscosity of 10,000-60,000 cSt. may also be used.
Antioxidants may be used in amounts ranging from about 0.1 weight % to about 2 weight percent, based on the total weight of the layer, phenolic antioxidants. A particular antioxidant is commercially available under the trademark xe2x80x9clrganox 1010xe2x80x9d.
Barrier additives may be used in useful amounts and may include low-molecular weight resins, hydrocarbon resins, particularly petroleum resins, styrene resins, cyclopentadiene resins and terpene resins.
Optionally, the outer layers may be compounded with a wax for lubricity. Amounts of wax range from about 2 to about 15 weight % based on the total weight of the layer. Any conventional wax useful in thermoplastic films is contemplated.
The process of making the matte surface layer can be by masterbatch in which the matte surface thermoplastic polymer blend, along with any optional additives is prepared and mixed (usually by dry mixing) into the matte surface forming thermoplastic polymer blend. The mixture may then be melt mixed in an extruder or compounded in a twin screw extruder. Alternatively, the matte surface layer may be prepared in one step by mixing the thermoplastic polymer blend and, optionally, any additives in the proportions used for making up the final matte surface layer composition.
The matte surface film may be formed by coextruding the HDPE base layer together with the matte surface layer and any additional layer through a flat sheet extruder die at a temperature ranging from between about 200 to about 270xc2x0 C., casting the film onto a cooling drum and quenching the film. The sheet may then be stretched about 4 to about 8 times in the machine direction (MD) orienter followed by stretching about 6 to about 10 times in the transverse direction (TD) orienter. The film may then be wound onto a reel. Optionally, one or both of the external surfaces may be coated and/or flame treated or corona treated before winding.
The film of the present invention may comprise two or three layers: the base layer; the matte surface layer (usually the outermost skin layer); and optionally another layer (also usually the outermost skin layer) which is on the other side of the base layer opposite to the matte surface layer. Additional layers can be incorporated between the core layer and the outermost skin layers, e.g., tie layers comprising various polymers (e.g., polypropylene or polyethylene). The base layer may represent about 70 to about 97 percent of the thickness of the total film. The skin layers may be coextensively applied to each major surface of the base layer, for example, typically by coextrusion, as noted above. The skin layers may not, ultimately, be the outermost layers of a final film product, which includes the matte surface film.
The film may be used as a packaging film or as a printed film. The film may be printed by any conventional means, and contemplated printing means include letterpress, offset, silk screen, electrostatic and photographic methods. Specific printing methods include thermal dye transfer (including dye sublimation), lithographic printing, flexographic printing, gravure printing, hot stamping, valley printing, roll-leaf printing and spanishing. Polyolefins may be treated before printing in order to make them receptive to inks. Treating methods include casing, electronic treating and flame treating.